MISS CEPEK
by Ai Cute
Summary: Gara-gara patah hati Sakura, mengikuti saran Naruto sohibnya yang otaknya rada miring untuk melakukan sumpah keramat. Apa ya isi sumpahnya? BTW ngapain si Sasori yang rese bin nyebelin itu nempel terus Sakura? Apa karena sumpah Sakura-chan? Ikuti saja kisahnya.


Miss Cepek

Summary :

Gara-gara patah hati Sakura, mengikuti saran Naruto sohibnya yang otaknya rada miring untuk melakukan sumpah keramat. Apa ya isi sumpahnya? BTW ngapain si Sasori yang rese bin nyebelin itu nempel terus Sakura? Apa karena sumpah Sakura-chan? Ikuti saja kisahnya.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship

Rating : T

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, Typos, OOC, AU, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : Tebak sendiri ^-^

Don't Like Don't Read

"Sialan! Dasar cowok brengsek!" Sakura melangkah cepat memasuki kamar kos sohib baiknya dengan marah sambil memuntahkan sumpah serapah. "Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku diputusin dalam sebulan ini. Memang apa kekuranganku?" Katanya setelah duduk di kasur Naruto tanpa ijin si empunya.

"Sayang, aku ngerti." Naruto segera mensave makalah untuk lomba yang sudah dikerjakannya sejak shubuh. Setelah disave, ia mematikan komputer butut yang sudah berumur 5 tahun warisan kakaknya. "Tapi, bukan berarti kamu bisa seenaknya saja tiba-tiba datang ke kosanku, trus marah-marah tak jelas!"

Sakura terdiam dan menatap Naruto salah tingkah, malu atas ketidak sopanannya, menorobos masuk kosan sohibnya seenak udelnya sendiri. "_Sory_, aku nggak bermaksud marah-marah. Aku cuma mau mengeluarkan uneg-unegku aja. Aku sebal sama semua mantanku. Mereka bisa segampang itu mencampakkanku. Aku jadi merasa...merasa..."

"Tak berharga?" Naruto menyelesaikan kalimat sohibnya.

Sakura tak dapat lagi menahan air matanya. Dengan kesal ia mengusapkan buku-buku jarinya ke matanya. "Ya." Desahnya terdengar berat, batinnya dipenuhi kemarahan, frustasi, dan kepedihan mendalam. "Ya, kurasa begitu." Ia berusaha menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya, tapi malah terlihat mengerikan. "Harga diriku tercabik-cabik. Menjengkelkan sekali." Lanjutnya.

Naruto mengulurkan segelas air putih dan menepuk punggung Sakura dengan lembut untuk menghiburnya. Ia tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, hanya mendengarkan. "Kamu nggak perlu merasa begitu." Ujarnya berhati-hati. "Kamu cantik, pintar, punya banyak teman, tajir lagi. Yah, meski kalo dipikir-pikir kisah asmaramu sedikit kacau..."

"Bukan kacau lagi, tapi parah."

"….Tapi, nggak usah sedih gitu lah. Ambil saja sisi positifnya. Anggap saja kamu udah sukses mendelete 1/3 cowok nggak setia di sekolah kita dalam waktu setahun. Itu prestasi besar lho." Lanjutnya tak memerdulikan intrupsiku.

"Hebat apanya? Gue dicap cewek murahan."

"Kalo putus ya gampang, cari aja yang baru, yang lebih baik lagi dari..." Katanya lagi.

"Buat diputusin lagi! Aku capek. Aku malu jadi bahan gosip anak-anak satu sekolah. Mereka bahkan bikin taruhan siapa yang bakal jadi cowokku _and_ tahan berapa lama."

"Ya, udah. Kalo gitu ngejomblo aja, beres kan?"

'Aaaaaa' teriaknya gusar melihat ekspresi datar temennya. Nih, orang nggak punya perasaan banget, sih. Mukanya datar aja dari tadi. Julukan '_Miss no expre__ssi__on_' memang layak disandangnya. "Sialan, itu bukan solusi! Aku beda ama kamu yang tahan dengan hubungan _platonis_ dengan cowok. Masa umur segini belum juga punya pasangan." Sindirnya.

"Trus maumu apa?" Tanya Naruto tak perduli apalagi tersinggung. Ini hidupnya. Suka-suka dia mau gimana juga? Mau pacaran atau memilih ngejomblo itu pilihannya.

"Aku mau menjalin hubungan dengan cowok, nggak perlu romantis, yang penting stabil." Ujarnya pasrah. Ada kesedihan yang sangat mendalam terpancar dari bola matanya. "Nar, bantuin aku. Gimana caranya agar hubunganku awet?"

"Kamu salah alamat. Seumur hidup gue, gue belum pernah ngalamin yang namanya jatuh cinta apalagi menjalin asmara. Tanya padaku soal kenapa AS menyerang Irak? Aku bisa menjelaskannya panjang lebar, tapi soal cinta..." Ai mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia menuangkan air minum ke gelas Sakura yang sudah kosong. Karena gak tega dengan wajah melas Sakura, Naruto pun mencoba membongkar sirkuit jaringan-jaringan di otaknya kali aja ia pernah membaca sebuah buku or nonton film yang rada romantis, nyari ilham buat ngebantu Sakura chan yang lagi galau.

Yes setelah susah payah akhirnya ia nemu satu ingatan omongan singkat someone yang ia lupa orangnya di sebuah café yang gak sengaja dia dengar dengan kasus sama seperti Sakura chan. "Mungkin selama pacaran, mereka nggak nyaman lama-lama berduaan denganmu. Kamu ngomongnya tajam, sering nyakitin hati orang, trus super egois, manja, dan judes. Mungkin gara-gara itu mereka jadi '_ill feel_."

Iya, ya benar apa kata Naruto. Semua mantannya terlihat tak nyaman saat bersamanya. Temannya sedikit banget. Hanya empat orang saja dari teman sekelasnya yang mau berteman akrab dengannya.

"Itu udah dari sononya, nggak bisa dirubah." Ujarnya membela diri.

"Mau berubah nggak?"

"Mau, tapi caranya gimana?"

"Mmmm. Gimana kalo kamu mendenda dirimu sendiri, cepek tiap umpatan?"

Sakura terdiam, mempertimbangkan usul Naruto dengan seksama, baik buruknya. "OK! Akan ku coba. Do'ain ya, moga-moga berhasil." Naruto mengacungkan ibu jari tanda setuju.

...*****...

**at KHS Kelas 11 E jam 10.00 WIB**

Sakura bersandar kelelahan pada pintu dari kayu mahoni. Pagi ini ia ada tes lari keliling sekolah sebanyak 5 putaran mana luas sekolahnya masuk kategori 'wah' setara dengan kompleks Senayan di negeri Indonesia sono lagi, makanya ia lemas. Gila tu Guy sensei, senseinya yang demen berkata 'semangat muda'. Sadis bener. "Gyaaaa!" teriaknya saat ada tangan tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya dari arah belakang.

"Sialan. Ngapain kamu nepuk pundakku, ngagetin aja?" Bentaknya kasar sambil balas mendorong bahu cowok itu dengan kasar pula.

"Kasar amat. " Sungut cowok itu nggak senang.

"Kamu yang mulai duluan!"

"Tapi kamu maki aku." Seperti mendapat peringatan, Sakura mengeluarkan uang cepek dari saku bajunya dan memberikannya pada Sasori.

"Apaan nih?" ujarnya heran.

"Aku udah bersumpah akan membayar cepek tiap umpatan."

"Seminggu yang lalu, kamu maki-maki aku."

"Kamu nggak bisa menagih untuk yang sudah lewat. "

"Tadi pagi, sebelum bel masuk, kamu ngumpat di depanku, trus sebelum Iruka Sensei masuk, jam pelajaran ketiga." Dengan terpaksa Sakura mengambil tambahan uang receh dari dalam kantong bajunya. "Nih!" Sasori menyimpannya sambil menyeringai, penuh kemenangan sebelum ngeloyor pergi.

"Eh tunggu! Ngapain kamu menepuk pundakku tadi?"

"Cuma mo bilang, tolong minggir. Aku mau lewat."

"Bilang dari tadi!" Dengus Sakura jengkel.

...*****...

"Bu, pesan mie ayamnya 3 dan es tehnya 3. Berapa semuanya?" ujar Sakura memesan makanan di 'Nice kafe', kantin sekolah.

"Semuanya jadi Rp 24.000,00." Ujar ibu pelayan kantin dengan ramah sambil memberikan kembalian. Sakura langsung mengambilnya dan gabung dengan teman-temannya yang sudah menunggunya. Mereka asyik bercanda ria, menunggu pesanan tiba.

"Gimana kabar puasamu? Sukses?" Tanya Tentem sedikit geli setelah Sakura gabung dengan mereka.

"Ya, sukses bikin aku bangkrut. Gara-gara tahu sumpah itu, si Sasori RESE itu memerasku. Ia sengaja bikin aku marah dan membuat hidupku seperti di neraka. Ingin rasanya aku mematahkan tulangnya."

"Yang sabarlah Ra. Namanya juga cobaan." Hibur Ino mencoba simpati, tapi gagal total terbukti dengan lolosnya nada geli dalam ucapannya dan diikuti senyum samar Tenten dan Hinata. Naruto sendiri yang duduk tepat di sebelah Sakura tak terpengaruh dengan obrolan teman-teman dengnya dan memilih tetap sibuk mencoret-coret agendanya soalnya doski dikejar _deadline_. Ino berusaha menahan tawa dengan membetulkan roknya yang sama sekali tidak berantakan, kecuali sehelai rambut nempel di roknya, seanggun mungkin. Diantara teman-teman gengnya, ia emang terkenal ketagihan dengan yang namanya kerapihan. Segala sesuatunya harus rapi, clean, and cling.

Sakura dongkol dengan komentar sohibnya. Ia tahu, teman-temannya sinis ia bisa berubah. Waktu pertama kali tahu soal sumpahnya mereka justru menertawakannya. Dan yang bikin dongkol lagi mereka sengaja terus bersamanya kemana pun ia pergi, hanya untuk memastikan dapat tambahan uang jajan. Lumayan sehari masing-masing dapat 5 ribu karena ia sering banget mengumpat. Belum lagi ulah si Sasori yang terus-terusan bikin ia senewen. Uhh, pusing rasanya.

Di tengah keraguannya, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menabrak punggung Sakura dari arah belakang dan menyebabkan dagunya membentur meja. 'Brukk!' Saat memutar punggungnya, ia terkesima melihat orang yang dibicarakannya sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Dasar brengsek! Kamu punya dendam apa sih sama aku?"

"Ra… cepek!" teriak teman-temannya serempak. Dengan berat hati bin super tak iklas Sakura mengeluarkan uang recehan.

"Kok, aku nggak dikasih?" protes Sasori karena diperlakukan tidak adil.

"Aku nggak akan bayar kalau kamu yang cari gara-gara duluan."

"Peraturan darimana tuh?" protes Sasori masih belum terima.

"Peraturan baru. Kalau kamu dihitung, aku bisa bangkrut. Mana tahan nggak ngumpat bersamamu dalam satu ruangan lebih dari 5 menit. Sana pergi, sebelum aku melakukan tindak kekerasan!"

"Makalahnya dah selesai, Nar?" Kata Sasori tak menghiraukan ancaman Sakura. Naruto, cewek yang diajak bicara Sasori, cuma nunjukin coretan di notesnya, tandanya belum. "Memang apa saja yang belum? Aku bantu, deh." Lanjutnya. Mereka berdua pun terlibat perbincangan seru, membuat Sakura terpana, dongkol, dan marah jadi satu. Ia terpana tak percaya kata-kata lembut bisa keluar dari seorang Sasori. Bagaiman bisa Sasori yang terkenal ketus pada cewek bisa lembut begitu? Ini keajaiban.

Tiba-tiba muncul perasaan tidak enak dalam hatinya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menikam jantungnya. "Apa aku cemburu? Ah tak mungkin. Halo, ini Sasori, lho. Ingat dong." Katanya dalam hati. "Ini pasti karena aku kesal dikacangin ama mereka." Pikirku.

"OK, aku tunggu hasilnya. Kabari aku nanti, kalo sudah selesai. Aku pergi dulu, ya Preman Pasar." Ujar Sasori segera ngeloyor pergi sebelum ada mangkuk yang melayang di atas kepalanya, hadiah dari cewek paling judes seantero KHS singkatan dari Konoha High School. (Seting cerita di Indonesia makanya pake rupiah gak pake yen. Mereka sekolah di KHS, sekolah khusus yang didirikan oleh kedutaan Jepang di Indonesia untuk menampung anak-anak orang-orang Jepang yang bekerja di Indonesia. Kalo ada yang tetap bingung, ya dinikmatin aja. Namanya juga fanfic gak usah pake emosi ya?). Ia melihat Sakura sudah bersiap melempar apa saja yang ada di hadapannya padanya, dari sudut matanya.

Sakura terdiam sesaat sampai Sasori menghilang dari balik rerimbunan pohon, masih memproses kata-kata Sasori dalam sirkuit otaknya. Setelah Sasori pergi, baru ia sadar sepenuhnya dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang tak enak didengar. Ia membagikan uang masing-masing cebang pada teman-temannya.

...*****...

_Sebulan kemudian._

"Kamu dah ngerjain PR dari Orochi sensei?" tegur Sasori. Sebenarnya ia nggak berniat ngomong sepatah kata pun apalagi berduaan dengan Sasori. Pagi ini ia berangkat lebih pagi karena ada piket. Kebetulan waktu datang, Sasori sudah duduk di kelas, sedang asyik membaca komik. Ternyata tu cowok demen baca komik juga. Gak nyangka. Kirain bacaanya hanya buku-buku fiksi ilmiah doang.

"Sudah, tapi aku nggak yakin jawabanku benar semua. Ada beberapa soal yang nggak ku mengerti." Sahut Sakura sambil duduk di bangkunya habis piket.

"Mau ku ajari?"

Sakura langsung mengiyakan tawaran musuh besarnya. Ia lebih memilih membuang gengsinya, daripada distrap Orochi sensei yang terkenal paling nggak ahli menangani anak-anak yang kurang encer otaknya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sendiri, tanpa menyadari kehadiran seseorang.

"Selamat ya!" ujar Sasori sambil menjabat telapak tangan Sakura.

"Selamat? Selamat dalam rangka apa?" sahut Sakura bingung.

"Selamat nggak ngumpat meski berdekatan denganku lebih dari 10 menit."

Sakura terpana, masih bingung dengan ucapan Sasori. Setelah _loading_ otaknya 100%, barulah ia tersenyum simpul. Hatinya senang sekali karena ternyata ia bisa tidak mengumpat. Usahanya tidak sia-sia meski sudah menguras banyak uang sakunya. Mungkin di luar kesadarannya, tertanam di otaknya "anti mengumpat". Ia kan tak ingin jatuh miskin gara-gara kebisaan buruknya ini.

...*****...

"Denger-denger kamu lagi PDKT sama Sasori? Nggak musuhan lagi?" ujar Hinata menggoda Sakura.

"Hah, gosip murahan dari mana tuh? Ngaco."

"Ah, masa. Tadi pagi aku lihat, kamu lagi asyik berduaan. Kamu bahkan nggak menyahut waktu ku panggil." Ujar Ino menimpali.

"Itu karena aku terlalu konsentrasi belajar. Benaran nggak ada apa-apa diantara kami."

"Apa-apa juga nggak masalah kok. Kamu dan dia sama-sama _free_, jadi nggak ada salahnya. Kenapa nggak kamu kejar aja dia?" Kata Hinata mengompori.

"Ogah, ah. Sekarang aku lagi nggak berminat pacaran, mau ngejomblo dulu. Menurutku nggak perlu seorang pacar untuk bisa bahagia. Selama ini aku terlalu memaksakan diri punya pacar meski aku nggak terlalu suka mereka. Akhirnya aku sendiri yang susah."

"Ganti kepercayaan nih? Wah Nar selamat ya, kamu punya tambahan pengikut." Sindir Tenten yang gabung belakangan.

"Kalo untuk hidup yang lebih baik, kenapa enggak? Udahlah daripada ngomongin pacar, gimana kalo kita ke kantin. Aku lapar banget nih?" Bela Naruto.

"Setuju!" sahut mereka berempat serempak. Lima sekawan itu pun menyerbu kantin sekolah sambil bercanda ria, gabung dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain, yang lebih dulu.

END

Semoga para reader berkenan membaca oneshoot pertamaku. Semua cerita hanya rekayasa semata. Jika ada kemiripan ini itu hanya kebetulan semata. Terakhir please review dong.


End file.
